Notice
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: Canada has developed a crush for a certain white haired nation,but will his crush even notice?  Rated T because of minor swearing from Prussia in the 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice…a PruCan fanfic!**

**I actually wasn't planning on posting this, but someone *coughcoughFMBcoughcough* ahem, I seem to be catching a cold.**

**Anyway, someone wanted for me to post more stories so I've decided to finish writing this ^_^**

**The idea of this story came from a drawing that I drew a week ago, it was only a rough sketch, but I kept pointing out "Notice the…"(badly drawn hand, black sky, etc). And a few days ago during Français my teacher was ultra boring so I wrote a "poem" around it.**

**I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Hetalia, if I did I'd be awesomer than Prussia... Ok, maybe not.**

Canada slowly walked through the halls of World Academy, praying that Russia wouldn't sit on him during his next class.

As he walked, he stared at his feet, while Kumajirou, who was walking beside him, kept asking every 5 minutes who he is.

As he hadn't been watching ahead of him, his head bumped into the back of someone who was rather tall and also extremely pale.

Prussia turned around, but didn't bother asking Canada who he was.

"The awesome ME won't get angry! Besides, my awesomeness won't be tampered by a simple bump!" he yelled gleefully.

Canada just stood there and looked at his hypnotizing red eyes, he couldn't help it ,they sucked him in, and made him feel like he was floating on air, in fact, Canada didn't even notice Prussia say bye and leave.

_Notice the way he looks at you?_

After "economy" class, Canada walked out while scratching his head while thinking about how his brother could owe that much money to that many nations.

Canada decided to go ask America, even if there was the possibility that he wouldn't actually know.

He assumed that America would be in the cafeteria annoying England or even France, so Canada began walking towards the cafeteria.

"HEY!" someone yelled behind him, Canada spun around and came face to face with-"You forgot this in class,"Prussia told Canada with a grin on his face while holding up Kumajirou.

"Oh…Kumajoki,"Canada whispered while taking Kumajirou from Prussia's hands.

"Thank you,"he replied softly, realising that his face was probably the shade of crimson now, and that it had been since he heard Prussias voice

"Nah! No need to thank me! The awesomeness that is Prussia will always help silent nations!"he yelled, not realising that Canada was blushing crazily.

_Notice the way he blushes when you say hi?_

"Liechtenstein? Is Austria Prussia's ex?"Canada asked nervously to one of his few friends who actually noticed him.

Liechtenstein giggled, knowing that Canada liked Prussia, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, but that was a while ago, no one talks about it," she responded, smiling at Canada.

Canada didn't say anything, he only glared at Austria who was playing Toccata and Fugue on the piano at the end of the music room.

Liechtenstein smiled nervously "Perhaps I shouldn't have told him?" She thought.

_Notice the way he glared at your ex?_

During lunch, Canada realised that Prussia wasn't in the cafeteria like all the other nations, well... neither was America, but he knew that America was "being a hero" and was putting out the fire in the kitchen because England had tried to cook.

Canada looked around,when finally he spotted the white haired nation, who was fighting with Germany about having beer for lunch (A/N-I bet Italy told Germany to tell him not to, because usually I'd assume that Germany would want beer as well XD)

Hungary looked at Canada curiously as she read a doujin "Canada?" she asked.

Canada looked away from Prussia and looked down at the bacon and eggs he had decided to have for lunch, he mumbled something incoherently.

Hungary began to laugh, Canada looked up from his food.

"What?" he whispered.

Hungary put her right hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing "N-Nothing,but you do realise how obvious you are about your little crush?" she told him while still laughing furiously.

'Wh-what crush!" he was about to say something else, but couldn't because Prussia was walking towards him and Hungary, it was as if the mere sight of him could force his brain to not compute with his words.

_Notice the way he always forgets how to speak when you're around?_

Canada laid in his bed while he stared at his rooms bare ceiling, he had his hands behind his head and Kumajirou was sitting beside him.

"Why did Hungary say yes?"he asked Kumajirou.

"Hungary knows that I like Prussia, so why did she say yes to going to the dance with him?" he continued, choking on his words at the last part.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked Canada.

He forced a laugh "I'm Canada."

_Notice how he didn't come to school for a week when he found out that you were going to the dance with his friend?_

After everyone else had left,Canada stood in front of the stone, not bothering to care that Hungary had taken the umbrella and that it was raining buckets outside.

He only cared about saying goodbye.

His knees collapsed beneath him and he fell onto the stone, he buried his face into his hands and began to cry, it wasn't a sad cry, but a cry of disappointment of not saying one thing…

"I love you…" he whispered to Prussia's grave, knowing that he was already dead, and that he probably never had the chance anyway.

He cried until he collapsed and fell asleep on top of the stone, he didn't care that a storm was coming, even if he were to die, he wouldn't care…

_Notice the tears crash to the ground when he said "I love you" to your grave?_

**So? What did you think? I had fun writing this, although I hate writing about funerals or people crying, because it's not happy ...**

**Anyway, if you liked it, I'd be happy if you'd review, if you don't like it though…please don't flame ^_^**


	2. Prussia's POV

**OK! So I thought that it would be fun to know what Prussia was thinking throughout the whole TADA I have written Notice through Prussia's POV!**

**Also,as maybe-a-bee suggested, I will also explain how Prussia died ;-)**

**I hope you like it, although I feel that he's slightly OOC at times...**

So, I was standing beside my locker, you know, being awesome, when someone's head jabbed into my back! I was gonna tell said person off, but when I turned around ! I changed my mind!

I was about to yell at a rather cute blonde, now why would awesome me yell at a cute blonde!

Said blonde has a funny curl that falls across his face, I know that he also has a name, but my awesome brain can't remember it! He even has a pet bear who's standing beside him, HOW AWESOME!

"The awesome ME won't get angry! Besides, my awesomeness won't be tampered by a single bump!" I yelled with a grin.

Blondie didn't reply, I think that maybe he's mute? So I said bye and left, how un-awesome, Blondie won't even talk.

_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

During economy class, the teacher was being boring, so all I did was twiddle my thumbs and think about the beer that was waiting for me in the fridge in my room.

When the teacher finally dismissed us, I was about to leave when I noticed that Blondie had left his pet bear at his desk, so I walked over to his desk and grabbed the bear, he didn't protest or anything, he just looked at me and said "Who are you?" I was gonna get angry at him for not knowing that I am the awesome Prussia! But since the bear belongs to Blondie, I had to push back that thought.

I walked out of the class with the bear in my hands. I asked him what his name was, "Kumajirou," He replied, it's a weird name!

I finally spotted Blondie heading towards the cafeteria, so I shouted "HEY!" and ran behind him.

Blondie twisted his body around so that his face was literally inches from mine, his eyes are fricken mesmerising!

"You forgot this in class," I told him and held up his bear.

"Oh...Kumajoki," Blondie replied softly and he grabbed the bear, what the hell? Blondie doesn't even know his own pets name! I wasn't gonna ask him or anything, that'd be embarrassing, I'm just gonna think that maybe it was an inside joke or something.

"Thank you," Blondie finished, he wasn't looking at me when he said it though, he must be very shy or something!

"Nah! No need to thank me! The awesomeness that is Prussia will always help silent nations!" it's true, he's a very quiet nation... is he even a nation? Well he looks like the in-debt fatty, America, so he probably is a nation...

_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

Germany's so un-awesome! He wouldn't let me drink beer for lunch! He's Germany! Why the hell is he telling me not to have beer for lunch!

I wasn't gonna argue though, Germany may be younger than me, but if we continued fighting, eventually I'd give up and wouldn't drink the beer.

I looked over to a table in the cafeteria, I see Blondie and Hungary!

Hungary's laughing about something, and Blondie looks embarrassed as hell right now!

I have an awesome idea! The dance is coming up soon, and I know exactly who I'm gonna ask!

BLONDIE! I'm gonna ask Blondie to the dance!...wait...I don't even know Blondie's real name!

SHIT! I'm already walking over to him and Hungary though!

CRAP! Crap, crap... um... improvise Prussia, improvise!

Um... "Hungary do you wanna go to the dance with the awesome Prussia!"

Shit! Did I actually just ask Hungary to the dance!

What the hell! Did she just say yes!

_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

It's been a week since I asked Hungary to the dance, the dance is tomorrow, but I haven't seen Blondie all week!

I asked America about it, and he told me that Blondie's name is Canadia and that he told him that he's sick.

Cool name, I like it, it has a nice ring to it as well.

_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

The dance is so lame! And none of the songs are awesome enough!

"Prussia, you look very unamused right now,"Hungary told me.

She was wearing a blue dress with a V neckline and large straps, it was weird, long and flowed at the bottom, so very lady like, yet so un-awesome!

"Well, I am fucking bored,this dance sucks!" I told her with a blank face.

"Well,if you wanna leave, you can.I was gonna trade doujin with Japan and Taiwan," she told me while holding up 3 backwards Japanese comics, apparently she's very interested in "GerIta" whatever the hell that means.

"Well, I could leave if I wanted to, but who'd drive you home?" I asked her, I may be Prussia, but I'm not gonna leave my date at a dance if she doesn't have a ride home.

"Oh, I can call Canada and ask if he can drive me home," she responded with a smile.

"Canada?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, one with the bear?"

"Oh...Canada," I whispered with a blush... wait, am I blushing!

"Oh my god...Prussia do you like Canada!" she asked loudly.

I had to cover up her mouth to make sure that she didn't say anymore, that would be so un-awesome if someone heard her.

I could feel her beginning to smile, so I removed my hand and looked away "Maybe..." I answered.

"That's perfect! Because he likes you too!" she told me.

"In fact, your the reason that he hasn't come to school for the past week! Because you asked me to the dance!" she continued.

"Wait... really? But if he likes me, and you knew! Then why did you say yes to coming here with me!"I asked, I was actually kinda surprised.

"Because, a jealous uke is a cute uke, and it'd be the perfect idea for a doujin!" she replied gleefully.

I put my hand on my forehead and looked at the floor, I seriously have no clue what doujin means, but I'm pretty sure that making Blondie jealous was an unnecessary measure for making one.

"Prussia, I have an idea, you should go to Canada's house...and ask him to be your boyfriend!

I stepped back with an embarrassed and shocked reaction!

"What the hell! NO! That's so un-awesome,besides,I have no idea where Canadia lives!"

"Canada," she replied hastily. "Besides, if you know where America lives, Canada's house is right behind his! And Canada will definitely say yes!"she continued.

"Oh... OK!"

And I bolted out of the dance room and jumped into my awesome black truck!

I'm gonna ask Blondie to be mine, and I'm gonna say that I love the dude!

It's gonna be fricken awes- hey, is that Germany's truck? Why the hell is he swerving into my lane!

What the fu-!

_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

My funeral is so lame, it's raining, and they didn't even leave any beer in my casket! I told Germany that if I were to die before him, he'd have to leave beer in my casket!

I'm jealous of him as well, even though he was the cause of the car crash he's standing right there and only has a cast on his arm!

_30 minutes later_

...why is Canada still there, he does realise that it's raining beer and vodka right?

Wait...is he crying, and why is he crying on top of my grave?

"I love you.." holy-did he just-no way,Hungary wasn't lying!

AW MAN! Now I just wanna rise up from the grave and tell him that I love him back.

Being dead sucks!

...did he just collapse and fall asleep on my grave.

How un-awesome, he's gonna get hypothermia or some-shit...

**Haha, writing as Prussia is fun, yup that's how he died,he got in a car crash with Germany,who somehow survived.**

**Although Prussia will never be serious...**

**I hope you liked it ^_^**


End file.
